An open basin, such as a pet's water dish, a Christmas tree stand, or the like, can be supplied with water from a watering device. A particular type of watering device includes a tank structure with a nozzle. A surface seal between the nozzle and the open basin controls the flow of water into the basin. Since the use of a surface seal requires the fluid reservoir inside the tank to be elevated above the open basin, the device is generally top heavy and inherently unstable.